


Tension

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Tensions mount.A Poem





	

Running through London streets  
Catching criminal  
Calling police  
Leaving scene  
Out of breath  
Stopping to rest  
Giggling  
Joining hands  
Running home  
Tea made  
Chairs pulled up close  
Eye contact  
Long, long stare  
Teacups on floor  
Someone touching thigh  
Acceptance from the other  
Leaning in closer  
Eyes never leaving face  
Light kiss  
Deep breaths  
Pulling in closer  
Kiss becomes intense  
Mouths open  
Tongues caress  
Breathing heavy  
Standing up  
Bodies pulling close  
Hands moving  
Feeling  
Closer still  
Buttons undone  
Zippers down  
Clothes thrown off. Laying on the floor  
Pressing skin against skin  
Hands touching  
Bodies touching  
Moans and sighs  
Writhing bodies  
Tension rising  
Quick releases  
Sighing  
Small kisses

TENSION GONE


End file.
